


Time's Up

by wanderingwishes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot Twists, the empty deal is addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwishes/pseuds/wanderingwishes
Summary: The Empty is getting impatient and Cas is running out of time. There are still unspoken words lingering in the air between Dean and Cas, and they need to be said before it's too late.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Time's Up

Dean looked at Cas with great sincerity. He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head toward the angel.

“It’s time we make it official,” Dean’s voice loud and affirmative, as he walked over and handed Cas a pocket knife.

“It’s time you sign your initials next to ours.”

Cas pauses before reaching for the knife. He knows how important carving those letters is to the boys. He smiles softly and walks over to the table. Aiming below the other initials, he took a deep breath, and carved the best “C” he possibly could. Wiping away the wood debris, he stepped back. To his surprise, Dean shook his head, as if he had done something wrong. 

“Don’t forget the ‘W’, Cas,” Dean talked lightly and pointed back to the table.

If Cas’ heart could grow any bigger in that moment, it would have. When he carved the ‘W’, his soul felt full. He felt the Empty creeping up his shoulders, ready to grab his neck and choke the life out of his eyes. He tried to shake it off as he turned back to the brothers.

“Thank you for allowing me do this. It means more than you know. I truly love both of you.”

A moment passed where all of the men were standing in silence, taking it all in.

“Alright Cas, this isn’t a hallmark movie,” Dean laughed, looking at Cas then at Sam. He noticed his brother was teary-eyed, and then Dean realized he was too. His gaze switched back to Cas, and he took a deep breath and a step toward the angel. He placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, and Dean’s eyes held something inside them Cas has never seen before. It was a pleasant surprise. They were radiating with admiration, as they commonly do, but another emotion was finding it's way through his gaze, and Cas could not detect what it could be. He was brought back to reality when Dean suddenly spoke, 

“We love you too, Cas. Always have.”

Cas' eyes widened in disbelief. Dean has never said those words to him, and to hear it made him see colors he’s never seen before, and the dark, dreary bunker suddenly got a bit brighter. All Cas could return was a genuine smile, and a hug.

He pulled Dean in, and unlike the usual sentimental hugs they share, Dean did not let go. His grip grew tighter, as if he was scared of losing Cas in that second. Cas only returned his grip with a greater intensity than Dean's. The two of them stayed like this for a few moments, and Sam didn't even flutter an eye. 

Finally, with a friendly pat on the back, Dean broke the moment.

“Alright enough of this, let’s go watch a movie. I got a few in mind,” Dean laughed and walked in the direction of the hallway toward the "man cave", as he so proudly calls it.

The boys enjoyed the movie together. It was a cheesy action movie, but they weren’t really paying attention. They made endless jokes and were definitely tipsy at the end of it. The couch they shared was big enough to fit them all comfortably, but Cas noticed Dean was gravitating toward him more than he ever has. At one moment during the movie Dean’s hand brushed across Cas' arm. It only made Cas smile more, and he had no idea why. It was like Dean was radiating a warmth Cas has never felt before, so he just leaned closer. 

The movie ended, and the boys decided it was time for bed. They all went their separate ways. Cas decided to catch up on some books in the library to see if he could find anything that could possibly assist in their battle against Chuck.

Cas was extremely focused in his reading that he didn’t even notice the figure standing across from him. He looked up eventually to see Dean staring at him.

“Dean? It's 3 AM. What’s wrong?” Cas put his book down and stood up, walking closer to Dean.

“Earlier today, I shouldn’t have said that we loved you,” Dean whispered, looking down at his feet.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sam and I both do love you, but it’s just not the same.”

Cas squinted at Dean in confusion. He felt as if something bad was brewing between them yet again, and his heart started to beat faster.

“Did you mean to say something different?”

Dean smiled shyly to the side and looked away from Cas. The angel has never seen Dean so nervous before. He swayed left to right, and when he turned back and his eyes met Cas’, they glistened with admiration just like they did before, but this time, Cas was hit with desire and love. Cas finally understood, and Dean did not need to say it, but he did anyway. A beat of silence dropped.

“I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Cas.”

Cas took a step back, but his eyes never left Dean’s own. Cas' grin grew wider as he slowly walked closer to him. He sighed and lifted his hands to meet Dean’s face. His voice was a mere mumble, but it had so much pent up emotion held within.

“I'm pretty sure I’m in love with you too Dean.”

Dean’s eyes drifted to his lips and so did Cas’. Dean’s hand met Cas’ back as he slowly leaned closer. Cas felt as if the whole world was in slow motion. hHe never knew Dean’s eyes were so green. he never knew Dean smiled like flowers. He never knew Dean’s lips were so pink and soft. He never knew how many freckles laid under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. Cas never knew how bad he wanted this to happen until it did.

But at the last second, when their foreheads were touching and their lips mere inches apart, Dean quickly pulled back.

“Oh Castiel, you love sick fool.”

Cas dropped his hands from Dean’s face and walked backwards, almost tripping on his feet.

“Did you really think Dean would ever say such words to you? You’re too easy.”

Cas couldn’t speak. His throat closed up.

“I was bored and impatient. I had to make you truly happy. I thought, what would make Castiel’s heart burst?”

The empty stepped toward Cas, and Cas couldn’t move. It placed its face right up against Cas’. The angel was trembling.

“I thought for awhile, but it finally came to me.”

Cas swallowed and looked down, up, or anywhere he could to avoid looking at the man that wasn’t his Dean. His hands formed fists but he resisted the urge to fight, because he knew this was a battle he could not win.

“This messed up shell of man will never love you like that.”

The empty grabbed Cas’ shoulder with an energy that made him shiver.

“Time’s up Castiel.”


End file.
